Deep Down You Love Me
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Girls came and went, but their friendship was one he cherished and would not let fall apart. It was an odd friendship, but that's just how they worked. In a way, they completed each other and cared for one another like best friends should.


**WOO HOO! Yay, it's the weekend! FINALLY!**

**Hmm… So is anyone else watching the preview of the **_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **_**right now on Nickelodeon? I know I am. :) Funny, those turtles remind me of the guys. You know? Leonardo of Kendall, Donatello of Logan, Michelangelo of Carlos, and Raphael of James. :D Hehe. I used to watch them when I was small, but recently my friend Ajay got me into them again.**

**So… Anyone looking for Kames bromance? :D 'Cause this story has a bunch of that. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"James, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The brunette was sitting down on the bright orange couch in the living room, eating a piece of leftover pie when Kendall came up to him with a blank expression on his face. Reluctantly, he placed the red plate on the coffee table and patted the space beside him on the couch for Kendall to take. "Sure, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked curiously.

"Umm… Can we go up to the roof and talk about it up there?" the blonde asked as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't stuffed inside his pants pocket.

Confused, James nodded in response. "Okay, let's go."

"Thanks." Kendall gave a tiny smile before turning around to leave the apartment. James followed suit, but not before grabbing his plate with pumpkin pie from the coffee table. They walked up the three flights of stairs until they were finally on the roof of the Palm Woods. Both boys sat down on the ground in silence.

"What do you want to talk about?" James asked as he shoved another piece of the dessert in his mouth. Kendall pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He opened his mouth but closed it right away, trying to think of how to say what he had in his mind.

"I… don't understand," he finally said. "Why did you promise to help me get a date with Lucy when you also had a thing for her?" He brushed a hand through his dirty blonde hair and then turned to James. "Why, James?"

James cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Because you're my best friend," he said, making the statement sound more like a question. Kendall just raised an eyebrow. "See it this way, wouldn't you do the same for me if you were in my shoes and I was in yours?"

Kendall smiled. "Of course I would," he said. "Your happiness matters more than mine to me."

"Exactly. Now do you see why I did it? I know you liked her, Kendall. I just wanted you to be happy… Ever since… Jo left for New Zealand, you had been moping around that you wanted her to come back. Once Lucy came into the Palm Woods, you started to seem happier."

"But Jo's back now."

"Yeah, but before she came back, you were always saddened when you were reminded of her. I just wanted to see you happy again."

Kendall smirked as he leaned his body against James' side. "That's really sweet of you, Jamie. Thank you."

James wrapped an arm around Kendall's smaller body and pulled him close. "You don't have to thank me, Kendall. That's what best friends are for."

The two boys sat in silence for some time as the sun began to set. The sky was soon filled with vibrant colors of blue, orange and pink. James still had his arm wrapped around Kendall, who was beginning to doze off right next to him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Don't you think we should be heading to the apartment, sleepy head?" James asked, nudging Kendall on the side with his other hand. Kendall just whimpered in response, before nuzzling his face against James' warm jacket and letting out a little yawn. "You sure are clingy when you want to be."

"Shut up," Kendall muttered in response to James' comment.

"Don't blame ya though. After all, you are the BABY of the group." A giggled escaped the pretty boy's lips when Kendall huffed in response.

"I told you that I hate it when you call me that," he mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Why? I think it's cute."

"Whatever." Another yawn slipped past the boy's pink lips. "Stop talking and let me go to sleep."

Smiling, James placed a hand on top of Kendall's head and started to caringly run his long, slender fingers through the soft locks of blonde hair. "You do realize we are on top of the Palm Woods, right? And," he paused to look up at the sky, "I think it's about to rain."

There was no response from the younger boy, who was already fast asleep against him. Tiny droplets of water started to fall from the sky not five minutes after that. Not wanting to wake up the slumbering boy from his peaceful sleep, James wrapped an arm around his back and the other around the back of his knees, lifting him into his arms quite easily. The empty plate almost fell from his hand in the process.

"Mmm… James?" James was walking down the second flight of stairs when Kendall's eyes fluttered open for a second.

"Shh, go back to sleep," James whispered, shushing the boy, who was already falling back to sleep.

He opened the door to Apartment 2J with his foot and then walked inside. The apartment was dead quiet. Ever so quietly, he walked over to Kendall and Logan's room, dropping the boy on his soft and warm bed.

After tucking Kendall in bed, he removed his shoes from his feet and laid down next to him. His head fell on the fluffy pillow that also held up Kendall's head. He gave a tiny smile as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him into a friendly hug.

"Goodnight, Kenny," he whispered quietly into the boy's ear.

Kendall buried his face against the boy's slender neck. "Be quiet. I'm sleepy," he mumbled.

"Fine, I'll be quiet, snappy pants," James said with a chuckle. "I love you."

"Hmm… Good." James could feel Kendall smiling against him. "You know I love you, too, right?"

James grinned. "Oh, of course I do. I mean, seriously, who in the world could be so heartless as to not love James Diamond?"

"Oh, shut up!" Kendall cried out as he slammed a pillow in the boy's face, earning a yelp from said boy.

"THIS MEANS WAR!"

Before Kendall could even react, he was hit in the face more times than he could count with a fluffy pillow. A fit of giggles was heard coming from the boy's mouth. James just laughed along with him, finally letting the pillow fall on the bed. Kendall whimpered. "What, does the BABY want to be hit with the pillow again?"

Kendall groaned. "I AM NOT A BABY! NOW SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" The blonde's head fell back on his pillow. "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, BABY." James snickered.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Love you guys!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
